


Portraits

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3rd person point of view, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: The comings and goings of Drarry during 8th year from the point of view of the Fat Lady or other portraits at Hogwarts. Minimum: 102 words - Maximum: 1002 words.





	Portraits

“You’ll never guess who I had to open for last night?” The fat lady asked Viiolet. 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Draco Malfoy!” The Fat Lady exclaimed. 

 

“How did he have the password? And what time did he leave?” 

 

“Apparently Harry Potter gave it to him, and he, didn’t.” 

 

The look on Violet’s face was enough of an answer. 

 

*******

 

It was 5am and she was opening for Harry to re-enter the common room. The Fat Lady was half-asleep but noticed the small smile on his face. 

 

*****

 

Draco and Harry were both standing at the portrait waiting for entry but the Fat Lady was in shock that they were attempting to enter during daylight hours. 

 

**_Together_ ** .

 

She opened the door because they had the password. 

 

“Just be careful in there” she warned. 

 

“We will, thanks!” Harry threw over his shoulder in reply. 

 

*****

 

There was no screaming which indicated that everyone was either in shock or had just accepted the fact that they were friends. The Fat Lady never would have said that, but she must have been wrong. 

 

*****

  
  


The Fat Lady opened as Draco Malfoy gave the password again. She had heard from a few other portraits that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been seen around different places of the school, snogging and other such things.

 

It was definitely an unexpected turn of events, especially considering that in the years previously they had been at each other’s throats non-stop, but could understand it with the friendship they had forged over the last few months. 

 

*****

 

The Fat Lady watched as they walked out of the common room, side by side, hand in hand. She couldn’t deny that they were good together. 

 

Both boys had a smile on their faces, and she couldn’t help the smile in her own face as Harry laughed at something Draco said. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about Harry after the war, but Draco seemed to bring out the best in him. 

 

Made him happy, made him content, made him stable. She never would have expected Draco Malfoy would do that for him, could do that for him. 

 

As Draco laughed and Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s shoulders the Fat Lady knew when to admit that she was wrong.

 

Draco Malfoy had proved her wrong and she couldn’t be happier.  


End file.
